But she's a mudblood
by Sammiya
Summary: Draco has been admiring a certain witch from a far, what will happen when he finally acts on his emotions. DMxHG. rated M for Sex.


Disclaimer 

_Just the standard "I do not own Harry Potter" disclaimer please_

A/n

This is set before my other fic "close encounters" you don't need to have read it for this to make sense.

Blaize sighed with despair as once again Draco Malfoy was acting like an idiot, over a certain bushy haired mudblood as well. To make it all worse Draco seemed to be convinced that no one knew. How could they not see that every time he spat insults at potty and weasel his gaze slipped longingly over to her, and how every time he was forced to insult her, just to keep up the pretence, he hesitated slightly, and averted his eyes from hers. He wished he could do something to stop his best friend making a fool of himself, and falling for a filthy mudblood, though, he guessed, it was too late for that.

Draco passed up and down in the Slytherin common room, unable to sleep, for every time he closed his eyes her beautiful face swam before his eyes and filled him with a painful longing.

"Dude. Your still up? Go to bed your making yourself ill!" said Blaize walking towards him

"I can't sleep, I…" Draco trailed off, afraid of revealing too much

"Yeah, Yeah, you keep thinking of Hermione Granger. Dude, did you really think I wouldn't notice! Why don't you just go and do something about it? You never know, she might like you too? Weirder things have happened"

"No" Draco almost sighed, "She doesn't like me… I wish she did, but she doesn't, she hates me."

"Gods! Try it, go and see, bump into her in the library or something, be nice to her, turn on your charm mate!"

The next morning, having had, as usual, very little sleep, Draco decided to listen to Blaize's advice and went to the library, where he knew he would find the beautiful Miss granger, since only yesterday Professor Snape had set them a foot long essay.

He strode into the library but his usually confident steps faltered as he saw her sitting alone at a table. Without really knowing what he was doing he slid into the seat beside her. "Hi Gra... Hermione" he smiled "wow I'm impressed" she returned haughtily "I didn't think you knew I had a first name" Draco malfoy faltered again, wondering what to say. "How are you doing with Snape's essay?" he asked, kicking himself for this lame conversation starter "I was doing better before you came along. What do you want anyway" You... thought Draco miserably, your all I've ever wanted and he sighed sadly.

Hermione say there watching him, "he looks so vulnerable", she thought. "if only I could say something to comfort him, but I hate him, don't i..?"

"If you'll excuse me Draco. I must go and finish this essay" and silently hating herself for walking away she left him alone in the library

That's it thought Draco, ill catch her in the corridors see if Blaize was right…

Walking across the main hall that evening, Hermione was shocked to see Draco Malfoy walking along beside her, The Slytherins preferred their own company, and were rarely seen in the corridors after lessons were done. "Granger" he whispered, "Come here…"

Hermione gasped quietly as Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her she had never been kissed like that, never been kissed with such intensity

"Come with me" he said, and despite all her better judgments she followed him.

He led her slowly up the grand staircase and down the corridor that held the room of requirement, as they walked through the door it closed silently behind them, and Draco pushed her against the wall kissing her waiting mouth again and again until she pushed him backward and into the awaiting bed, she straddled him and began to grind him slowly into the bed. Draco barely suppressed a moan. She kissed him once more her tongue asking for entrance to his lips, which he granted almost instantly. Without either of them really knowing what was happening they stripped each other until only their underwear was left. Hermionie kissed her way down his sweating body until she reached the obstacle of his black boxer shorts, which she removed deftly. Slowly she swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection causing him to moan in pleasure, then she took it into her mouth again and again as Draco moaned and writhed beneath her, sensing he was ready to come she stopped, and slowly removed her bra and panties. Draco's eyes were wide as she did this and he was panting in erotic agony she climbed on top of him once again letting the tip of his erection just enter her. And there she waited, looking into the eyes of the boy who was once her enemy until he broke the moment by thrusting into her making her cry out with the pleasure. "Oh Draco" she whispered, "Oh Draco" again and again he thrust ruthlessly into her, making them both scream and pant. She moaned as she sank his teeth into her bare shoulder, stopping just before he drew blood. She screamed out her climax as he sent his juices into her.

"It's a good job this room has a silencing charm on it isn't it?" he said as he slowly caressed her nipple with his tongue. She pushed his head back, "why did you choose me? I mean I'm Harry's best friend..." "Gods 'Mione" he whispered back before she even finished "Is it that hard to see? I've wanted you since the first year; the only reason I made an enemy of potty and weasel was to see you. I love you"

And into the darkness she blushed


End file.
